deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Momiji
Momiji is both a ninja and a shrine maiden from the Ninja Gaiden series and her playable debut in Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate. She makes her debut to Dead Fantasy with her master, Ryu Hayabusa in the fifth episode. __TOC__ Background Momiji is the last of the Dragon Lineage shrine maidens. As such she is sworn to protect the clan's treasure, the Eye of the Dragon. She is also Kureha's, a friend of Ryu Hayabusa's, younger sister. A budding ninjutsu prodigy, Momiji is an up-and-coming ninja under Ryu Hayabusa's tutelage. She first appears in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword and is a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma II. During the tragedy of the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Momiji was training in another Ninja village, thus her life was spared. After learning of the tragedy, including the fate of Kureha, Momiji vowed to become stronger, so as to protect the village and the sacred magatama of the Dragon Clan. Since the incident Momiji has become an exceptional ninja under ryu, becoming powerful enough to defeat demi-gods such as the Tengu Brothers. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy V Momiji appears at the end of Dead Fantasy V. She teleports in after Ryu Hayabusa saves Kasumi from the Kasumi Alpha clones. She reads Kasumi's mind reflecting on the events of Dead Fantasy I, Dead Fantasy II, and Dead Fantasy IV. The last image is of Cloud Strife, though the relevance of this is not known. Afterwards the three ninja teleport away. Dead Fantasy VIII Momiji appears rushing toward Kairi along with Ryu on top of the building. While Kairi pulls out what appears to be a feather after she removes her pink dress to reveal the white dress, Momiji begins to walk towards her, but Ryu stops her, maybe because to find out what Kairi is going to do or if they knew she was transforming into someone and wait for the right time to attack, Momiji obeys to continue watching. They stand and watch as Kairi allows her Nobody, Naminé, to take control of her body. Immediately, after Ryu nods his head, Momiji draws her weapon and challenges Naminé. They clash a few times but Naminé gains the upperhand multiple times. Momiji manges to hold her ground and deflect nearly all of Naminé's attacks and retaliates with rapid shots of flaming arrows. After succesfuly knocking her back with a kunai explosion, she is surounded by a dozen of Naminé's Keyblades. Momiji skillfully deflects nearly all of them but is grazed by a mysterious dark Keyblade. Ready to counter attack using her notable Izuna Falcon, Ryu pushes her out of Naminé's way sensing the danger. After watching the summoning of Vincent Valentine, she readies herself posed next to Ryu with a pair of sai daggers. Appearance N/A Fighting Capacity Momiji uses the Heavenly Dragon Naginata in regular combat with deadly effect. Her long range weapon is the Heavensong Bow while she uses the Art of the Crimson Lotus ninpo. Though not as skilled as Ryu, she has nevertheless learnt several of Ryu's signature attacks, such as the Izuna Drop (and developed her own version, the Izuna Falcon) and is also capable of utilizing several advanced techniques that even Ryu is unable to execute, eg. the double jump function and the ability to charge and execute ultimate techniques in mid air. In the recent preview, she finally demonstrates her fighting style Hayabusa Aikijutsu and she has been show to react and recover quick in battle and bears a fast recovery time. She can shoot explosive arrows efficiently with her Heavensong Bow as well as her main weapon Heavenly Dragon Naginata to deflect most of Namine's keyblades from her Keyblade wings. She also uses her Izuna Falcon as a counter attack against her. She has yet to display any use of ninpo. In the end of the preview, she also wields a pair of sai daggers ready to fight at both of them. Relationships Ryu Hayabusa Momiji trains in Hayabusa Ninjutsu under Ryu's tutelage. Ryu was friends with Momiji's older sister, as well. Whenever she has been captured or in trouble, Ryu has saved her. Gallery Screenshots File:DF Momiji.jpg File:3 Ninjas.png momo.jpg File:Random Frame 006 by montyoum.jpg Namine12.jpg 1343203599.jpg Promotional Art DF Momiji.png Trivia *Monty Oum has revealed a video of Momiji defending herself from multiple numbers of the fanmade Keyblade, Lunar Eclipse. So it's positive that she'll battle against Kairi, Naminé, or both in a future episode. * Monty Oum has made a video of Momiji fighting against Naminé from Dead Fantasy VIII. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zx3f-DnKzXo * Momiji is somehow feels sads to the Kasumi's clones as in the fifth episode when she appears and look around, she looks quite sad to see the dead bodies of the clones around her. External Links *Momiji on the Ninja Gaiden Wiki *Momiji on the Koei Wiki *Momiji on the Dead or Alive Wiki Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters Category:Kids